Harry Potter and the Telipificious Stone
by SugarSweet
Summary: Harriet joins Hogwarts with her magical pet snake. Join the new adventures!
1. Default Chapter Title

**Harry Potter and the Telipificious Stone**

** **

Authors Note:All the characters that are mentioned in Harry Potter books are not mine. All the 

Ones that don't appear in the Harry Potter books are mine.

Chapter 1:

Harriet ran through the corridor wondering what she should wear and who she should go with to the christmas ball. Her billowing burgundy robes followed her running movements. Her long dark brown hair flew out behind her and her dark brown eyes followed her twisted route to the North Tower. Harriet had moved from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts in year four and being a 5th year she had decided to move from ancient runes to Professor Trelawny's classes. It was her first lesson ever and she already was half an hour late, thanks to peeves. 

She had seen peeves half way up to the North Tower where he was snatching her books and throwing them back down the stairs. Harriet had been down and up those stairs twenty times due to peeves 'fun'. This had only stopped when Harriet set Sly her pet snake onto Peeves. She then had a thoroughly entertaining first listen to Peeves brand new single…

"Help help the snake is coming!" Harriet being a parsletongue understood what Sly was saying. He was cursing Peeves and calling him every name under the sun. It was rather to Harriet's amusement. She started running again clutching her books so that Peeves didn't grab hold of them again. She turned and called to Sly who stopped tormenting Peeves and slithered lazily back to the Gryffindor common room. Harriet ran to where the ladder was poised, grabbed it and hauled herself up panting a little. When she got up the stairs and into the classroom she started apologising profoundly for being late on her very first lesson.

"No problems dear." Said Professor Trelawny. "But next time go with everyone else as Peeves will be waiting there again." The class sniggered. "We've been watching you through my magical viewer." Harriet reddened slightly and slid into a seat next to Harry where Ron should have been.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" she whispered.

"Hermione doesn't do this lesson and Ron got punched by Malfoy and is in the hospital wing." 

"Oh!" said Harriet as she settled down in the plush chair. They were studying tealeaves again and at this announcement Harry groaned making everyone look at him. Harry buried his head in the hard marble table again until everyone turned back round. 

"What's so bad about tealeaves?" Harriet said as she drank her tea,

"Apart from the fact that two years ago she was blabbing on about seeing grims here, grims there, grims EVERYWHERE. I don't think there's anything!" Said Harry flatly and in a tone of obvious irritation. Harriet and Harry sat talking about grims, Malfoy, grims Malfoy and grims and Malfoy until they had finished their tea. Harry swirled the tealeaves round in his glass then gave it to Harriet to read. Harriet stared at the brown mushy stuff quite blankly. She pleadingly looked at Harry for help. 

"What on earth do I do?" she asked quite confused.

"Just tell me what you see basically." Said Harry yawning and leaning back in his chair.

"Err… a load of brown mushy stuff!" she said stiffly as well as amused. "Ooh hang on I see a fist!" she said excitedly "And this way I see…Malfoy! Well, it's as ugly as him anyway…" They both started laughing. At that moment Ron came in looking rather shocked and dazed. 

The rest of the lesson went rather well for Harriet she seemed to be getting whatever the 'Inner Eye' was that Trelawny kept talking about. The three of them left the lesson happily and walked down the corridor to the common room.

"Hippogriff." Ron shouted to the fat lady. The portrait swung forward revealing the portrait hole. They scrambled through and sat down by the fire. Harriet however went up to her dormitory and saw Hermione working on her bed. 

"Hi Hermione!" she said sitting down next to the busy girl.

"Hi!" was Hermione's short reply. "How did your lesson go?"

"It was fun." Said Harriet recalling the last hour. "I was half an hour late for it though…"

Hermione jumped and stared at her

"How did that happen? HALF AN HOUR that's HALF of the lesson!" Hermione was pacing the room madly now blabbing on about how late someone could aver be for a lesson. Harriet slipped out leaving Hermione talking to herself. There was no point in trying to convince Hermione that it was Peeves's fault she wouldn't listen. Harriet walked down the steps and down into the busy common room. Fred and George were being scratched by Crookshanks and Sly was tormenting Neville.

"Sly!" she called to him. "Come here now you silly thing." Of course she said this in parsletongue. It didn't surprise anyone everyone new she could speak it and it bothered no one. Fred looked up and ran to Harriet for cover from Crookshanks. 

"CROOKSHANKS!" wailed Hermione as Fred collided with Harriet with a Crookshanks on top. "Leave them alone!" Crookshanks purred and strutted over to Hermione rubbing up against her legs.Harriet and Fred untangled themselves and then started laughing. 

"That Crookshanks is worse than Malfoy!" said Fred chuckling.

"Maybe" said Harriet "If he could talk there would be no competition!" 

Harry, Ron, Harriet, Hermione, Fred and George spent the rest of the evening talking playing chess and exploding snap. In the midst of all the fun Fred and George went off to the kitchens and came back with heaps of food. They talked and laughed for what seemed like hours. 

At eleven Harry, Ron and Hermione went to bed. None had had dinner but all the sweets were good enough. That left George, Fred and Harriet.

"Right then I'm going to bed." Said George stretching and yawning. "I've got a joke to pull on Malfoy." He said sniggering a little. "See you two tomorrow." George left and Fred and Harriet carried on talking. They went to bed about half an hour later when Fred had asked Harriet If she would go to the ball with him. The answer had been yes.


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Harry Potter and the Telipificious Stone**

** **

Chapter 2:

In the next couple of days all you could hear in the castle of Hogwarts was the ball this, the ball that! Harry had finally got his dream and was going with Cho-Chang (after last years incident.) Ron was going with Lavender and Hermione with a boy from Ravenclaw. 

"SLY!!!!!!" Roared Harriet. "WHAT…DO…YOU…THINK…YOU…ARE…DOING?" She was as red as a brick wall and smoke pouring from her ears. "GET…OFF…NEVILLE'S…HEAD…NOW!!!" Sly's removed his head from Neville and sulkily slithered away to the corner of the room. "Honestly that snake drives me round the twist." Harriet turned around and rushed to Neville. "Are you ok? Sorry about Sly he umm… has a bit of a grudge against you sorry."

Neville wiped his face and looked at Harriet.

"It's ok. Just please keep him away!" Said Neville who was on his knee's begging. Harriet laughed.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he eats you." Neville looked petrified but took it as a joke as meant. 

The next couple of days were pretty normal. Snape as evil, Trelawny as loony, Mc Gonagall as strict and then Kcalb Suiris the new defence against the dark arts teacher. Kcalb was the nicest teacher who favoured the Gryffindor's and hated the Slytherin's. Snape's biggest rival in the school. 

"Hi Hermione." Said Harry as he bent over into the common room. "Hermione what's wrong?" She looked troubled.

"No time to explain I'll tell you later." Without another word she fled through the portrait hole. 

"Where are you going?" He called after her. But it was no use she was already gone. Ron and Harriet came through the portrait hole next and greeted Harry. Harry explained what had happened to Hermione but Harriet wasn't listening. Instead she was staring at the window. She steamed and managed two words "NOT AGAIN" before she walked over to Neville and wrenched Sly off his head. "SLY HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? YOU DON'T EAT NEVILLE!" Neville was laughing.

"I don't mind. It's good that he does that because it stops me fearing snakes!" Harriet stared at Neville mouth hanging open.

"Umm.." She began "Ignore me!" she ran off up the stairs. The rest of the days after that were normal. Except that Hermione seemed to be working doubly hard. She also seemed very strained and as if she were hiding a secret.

"Hermione." Asked Harriet timidly.

"WHAT?" said Hermione who sounded thoroughly annoyed. Harriet jumped backwards. 

"Err… never mind." She said hurriedly. Harriet ran out of the library and straight into Malfoy.

"Watch out where you're going weeny." Malfoy sneered. Harriet ignored him and walked on. "Awww. Little baby Harriet not going to answer me?"

Harriet turned round and faced him. She muttered something out of the corner of her mouth and white dust sprinkled out of her wand. It landed all over Malfoy. "Hahaha very funny." Said Malfoy sarcastically. "You've made fairy dust so ama…" Malfoy stopped talking and instead of sneering he panicked. He was sprouting feathers and a tail. Harriet laughed and walked off. Leaving Malfoy squawking like a parrot.

Harriet burst into the common room to tell everyone what had happened to Malfoy. But no one was there. She looked at her watch it was half nine. THE BALL. Harriet ran up the stairs and into her dormitory she looked around frantically. Where was Fred? Where was Hermione? Was she going? Had Fred gone with someone else? She opened her trunk and took out her pale blue dress robe. She changed into it and pulled her hair out of it's pony tail, letting it fall over her shoulders. Harriet grabbed her brush and frantically brushed it. She left the dormitory in a hurry. She ran down the stairs and into the hall. It was beautiful. It was better than the years before. It had snow falling from the ceiling that was warm. It was set in an old village. The floor was covered in snow. There was also an icy patch where professor Flitwick was putting charms on student's shoes to make them skate on ice. Harriet looked around for her date. She spotted him by the counter talking to Professor Dumbledore she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around looking glum. He perked up as soon as he saw who it was.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to appear!"

"I was… getting ready. I spent that whole half an hour getting ready." Harriet said with a smile.

"And you look great as well!" Fred said laughing. "Shall we dance?" He asked leading her onto the dance floor. She made no reply as she was already lost in his eyes. After several songs they moved onto the ice. Harriet was a great ice skater and so was Fred. They twirled and whirled with the music. Harriet with graceful long movements. Fred with graceful short movements. In no time they had a short crowd gathering around them cheering them on. At eleven the ball had ended. Harry, Ron and Harriet had thoroughly enjoyed themselves but Hermione hadn't even gone.

"Hermione." Harriet called up the girl's dormitory. "Are you there?" Harriet slowly pushed their dorm door open. Hermione was there. But she was unconscious. Harriet ran over to her. "HELP!" Harriet shouted "HELP!" Harriet looked at Hermione. She had blood coming out of a wound on her arm. Harriet screamed and ran out of the dorm and into the common room. Harriet vomited. She was crying.

"Harriet what's wrong?" said Harry who had run to her. 

"Hermione…" Harriet managed nothing else for she was vomiting again. Ron ran up the stairs and into the dorm.

"CALL DUMBLEDORE SOMEONE" Ron shouted down. "NOW" Hermione was taken by Dumbledore to the hospital wing. Everyone was calming Harriet who was sobbing hysterically was being calmed down by everyone.

"She'll be ok. Dumbledore said her condition wasn't fatal." Ron said reassuringly.

"Hermione new something!" Harriet insisted. "Something important." Harriet had calmed down. "Harry." She blurted. Harry turned round and faced her.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Get the marauders map." Harry went off to get the map. He gave it to Harriet who muttered under her breath.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Fred looked impressed. I didn't now my date could use it! Harriet smiled weakly at him and looked at the map. Harriet gasped. A flicker of fear spread in her eyes. One label outside the Gryffindor common room said 'Peter Pettigrew' before anyone said anything Dumbledore's voice eloped the school.

"The situation has.."

Darkness took over and silence. No-one spoke.


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Harry Potter and the Telipificious Stone**

** **

Harry and Ron asked if everyone else was alright. There was only Harry, Ron, Harriet, Fred and George in the common room everyone else had stayed down for a feast. Harry felt his way to the portrait hole and pushed hard. It wouldn't budge.

"The portrait hole won't open." Harry said panicking a bit.

"That might be because of me…" said a whispery voice. It was more of an imaginary voice then a real one. But that didn't stop sending a tingling feeling down the spine of everyone in the room.

"Who's that?" Said Ron more bravely than he felt. 

"Nothing." Said the whispery voice. "I am a mere memory of… your worst nights all mixed together." The whisper added annoyingly calm. 

"Where are you?" asked Fred and George calmly.

"No-where, yet everywhere."

"Can you please make some sense?" said Harry More scared than ever. "No" the whispery voice grew faint. "I can help. Go to the chamber of secrets Harry." The whispery voice inhaled and said. "I am there… and everywhere."

The next minuite there was silence and the light flickered on. Harriet was huddled on the sofa scared to death. Fred and George were sitting with their mouths open and Ron was pale. Harry however was pondering. Pondering about the voice it sounded so familiar, as if it was a part of him.

"Harry…. HARRY!" Ron was shouting at the top of his lungs and waving his hand in front of Harry's face. Harry jumped.

"Sorry." Said Harry who was rubbing his forehead.

"It's about time…" Ron began talking about what Harry referred to was rubbish.

"Oh! The lights are on!" Harry said surprised.

"Yeah." Said Ron sarcastically. "They have been for the last like HOUR!"

"Ok ok I get the point." Harry got off the floor and rubbed his glasses. (Which were covered in foggy stuff.) "Where's Hermione?" Harry said promptly.

"Ask someone else before I die of 'Oh My God Harry Is Losing His Memory Phobia. Ok?" Ron covered his ears singing Baba black sheep at the top of his lungs and ran into the boy's rooms. (Tripping over loose carpet on the way.) Harriet laughed,

"What's up with that boy?"

"You got over your fright quickly." Fred said as he sat down on a custard crème. One of his greatest inventions! He put a wicked grin on his face.

"Harriet…" Fred began putting his hands behind his back and rocking himself on his toes. "Will you try my custard crème?" He put on a cheesy grin and added. "PLLEEAASSEE!!" Harriet laughed at his tried expression of an innocent person. 

"In your dreams Fred Weasley!" 

Harry ignored them.

The blackout had gone all over the castle but no one was more affected than it than Harry and no one was less bothered than Hermione. Hermione had stopped handing in homework, answered back in classes, bunked off lessons and stayed sleeping in. This had disturbed everyone even Malfoy. He could no longer tease her in a 'know it all way.' Even Dumbledore was concerned. But then there were worse things than that on everyone's minds. The ministry had found Peter Pettigrew. He had stupidly given his name to a barber that happened to be a wizard. He had knocked Peter out. Fudge tortured Peter for answers. Oddly enough he admitted everything. EVERYHTING. He backed up Harry for what had happened that night when they were 3rd years. The Ministry was know looking for black to apologise and to make up for his Azkaban years. Of course Black came up and told the Ministry what happened. Black was free.

Harry and Ron walked down to the breakfast hall, talking about Sirius and what he would rightfully gain as an appreciated citizen. The big oak doors were open and butterflies were flying around the big room. Harry and Ron looked at each other eyes raised.

"Don't tell me Lockhart's back!" Ron said groaning. Harry laughed and told Ron they wouldn't let him teach after what he had tried to do to them both as 2nd years. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and the post flew in all at once as usual. Hedwig flew down to Harry and dropped a letter in front of Harry. He turned the parchment over in his hand. It had the Ministry's seal. Harry's eyes grew twice the size they already were, he ripped the envelope open taking out the letter and unfolding it.

Dear Master Potter

Seeing as Mr. Sirius Black has know been cleared he has been given a house and luxury for his unluckiness in such an organised plot by Peter Pettigrew. He as been given as many wishes as long as they are do able. He has asked for him to become your legal Guardian. He will supply you with everything you wish and I'm sure you will enjoy your time with him. At least better than the Dursley's from Black's detailed explanation. To see if you would like to stay with him you may go for Christmas. He say's he would also like Ron and Hermione to come. Of course this can only be done if they agree too. I will have a meeting with you on the 16th December to take you to Blacks and see how you feel.

Yours Sincerely

Minister of Magic

Fudge

Harry sat there gob smacked. He smiled at Ron. Ron hadn't seen Harry smile so much since they won the Quidditch cup as 3rd years.

Hermione walked into the common room crying. She ran as fast as she could into her dorm and slammed the door. The door trembled then fell off his hinges with a bang. Harry walked up the stairs. Fudge was coming in two days and he had to ask Hermione even if she had been acting weird. Harry pushed the door open. She was lying on her bed crying.

"Hermione?" Harry asked timidly. "Are, are are you ok?" Hermione sat up and apologised for crying. 

"Would you like to come spend christmas with Ron, Sirius and I?" he asked bravely.

"NO!" Hermione blurted. "I wouldn't actually." With that Hermione flounced over to the door holding it open. "You can go now." She said bluntly. Hermione pushed Harry through the door and slammed It on his back. Harry shrugged and went to tell Ron it was just them. Harry and Ron had been wondering about Hermione she had been acting strange all week. It wasn't just Ron and Harry that had noticed it, Harriet, Lavendar and Parvati had noticed too and all were really worried. 

Harriet walked down the corridor and entered the class room. Mr. Kcalb Suiris was teaching about Werewolves and was unsuccessfully trying to reassure students that they weren't dangerous, when he had just said their looks could kill! Harriet said her sorrys and sat down at the back of the class. She looked when Lavender screamed she saw Mr. Kcalb Suiris choking and falling to the floor.


End file.
